Grave Encounters
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Lucy no podía permitirse ser el eslabón más débil de un equipo que ya no existía. Con la determinación de hacerse más fuerte, Heartfilia se adentra en territorio prohibido; el territorio del rey. Acnologia odiaba a aquella rubia, no sólo había sobrevivido a su ira, sino que se atrevía a cruzar sus fronteras y a desafiarlo... Oh, como disfrutaría viéndola caer. Post Tartaros. SemiAU


Buenas! Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada. Hubo varios intentos a lo largo del año pero nada me gustó lo suficiente para continuarlo. Aquí vengo con algo planeado que espero que dure, porque la idea general me gusta mucho. Esta historia está situada tras Tártaros, y es un semi AU explorando la posibilidad de que Lucy no fuese a Crocus tras la separación de Fairy Tail. Es un Acnologia x Lucy y tiene una temática un tanto dark. Aquí Acnologia no va a ser el héroe, tampoco el villano, simplemente un antihéroe con importancia. En el futuro habrá rating M, así que espérense lemons y bueno, sabiendo como es el pj de Acno, lemons bestias xD.

Traduciré la historia al inglés en algún momento, cuando tenga tiempo.

Y bueno, por último, esto es un previo para un AU que tengo a medio escribir inspirado en Clean Slate de Merble (es un CoLu), impresionante historia, que me tiene en ascuas con cada capi yyyy está en inglés, pero merece mucho la pena.

And Merble, if you're reading this, I'll let you know that the story we talked about is on the way, I think I'll publish the prologue (a very, very long prologue, about 6000 words, like this one) next weekend, and translate this story into English next weekend, too.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos su personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **GRAVE ENCOUNTERS.**

 _Capítulo Uno. (El Bosque)_

* * *

 _We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen. – D. H. Lawrence._

* * *

 ** _i._**

El cielo azul del mediodía se le antojaba a Lucy demasiado vivaz como para ser real. Demasiado brillante y limpio, como si los eventos de los previos días no hubieran existido. Como si _ellos_ jamás hubieran pisado las tierras de Fiore y forjado su nombre a fuego. Como si las leyendas que cobraban vida no fueran más que eso, leyendas. El sol deslumbraba demasiado, pero no lo _suficiente_ para Lucy. Ante sus ojos se extendía un velo opaco provocado por el dolor y el trauma, un velo que le impedía ver las cosas como realmente eran.

La claridad del día le resultaba ofensiva, ¿acaso el mundo no entendía que aquellos no eran buenos tiempos? Fiore había vivido una de las más importantes batallas de la historia, y _nadie_ parecía comprenderlo. La magia había estado a punto de desaparecer, y a nadie parecía importarle. Lucy sonrió sardónicamente, sí, eso sí que había sido importante, pero Fairy Tail había salvado el día, y ahora todos se permitían el lujo de olvidarlo.

Lucy, por el contrario, no lo hacía.

Había perdido demasiado en esa batalla. No sólo Aquario, la llave de su madre que se vio obligada a romper por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sino a Natsu y al gremio entero, que se habían marchado cuando ella más los necesitaba. Su familia, su apoyo, ya no estaba, y sin ellos la maga celestial se sentía vacía.

Cada vez que pensaba en ellos y en todo lo que había perdido un peso muerto se instalaba en su pecho, y Lucy se sentía como si una mano se cerrara en torno a su corazón y apretara más a cada segundo. Los primeros días después de la partida de Natsu y el cese de Fairy Tail habían sido un infierno; Magnolia entera estaba en ruinas y los cadáveres cubrían las calles. Gente inocente, que no tenía por qué haber sido partícipe había muerto entre las explosiones causadas por la lucha entre Acnologia e Igneel y el derrumbamiento de Plutogrim… De lo que, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido causante. El rey Celestial había destrozado el Cubo y por tanto, una gran cantidad de las muertes eran culpa suya.

Aquello la había mandado a un abismo de desesperación del que tardó días en salir.

Después de vagar indefinidamente por lo que quedaba de Magnolia y sus alrededores, Lucy decidió que era suficiente. Había llegado a una conclusión, y no podía permitirse lamentarse durante la eternidad y más. Debía hacer algo para remediarlo, y ese algo era asegurarse de que nadie moriría de nuevo por su culpa. Por su debilidad.

Esa era su conclusión. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por ella misma, y debido a esto no sólo había perdido a uno de los espíritus de su madre, sino que también había causado muchas muertes, y eso era inadmisible. Si hubiera podido derrotar a Jackal por su cuenta y liberar a sus compañeros de Alegria nada de aquello habría sucedido. O quizás sí, nunca podría saberlo.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, Lucy no se derrumbó. No tiró la toalla. No, Lucy Heartfilia tomó una decisión que llevaría a cabo, costase lo que costase.

Y ahí estaba ella, alejándose cada vez más de Magnolia con la promesa de volver y arreglar todo lo que había destrozado.

* * *

 ** _ii._**

Después de tantos días sin dormir la rubia descansó a ratos. Su cuerpo cansado logró relajarse en uno de los cómodos asientos, y así la encontró la camarera del tren. Al parecer la maga celestial había olvidado que la cena se servía a las nueve en punto, pues se encontraba tan profundamente dormida que a la mujer se le antojó cruel despertarla. Se veía cansada y demacrada. Rota. Algo le dijo a la joven camarera que la cena podía esperar.

En silencio y con sumo cuidado depositó la bandeja con el alimento sobre la mesa de la cabina, marchándose rápidamente para continuar con su trabajo.

El olor a comida debió de despertar a Lucy, porque no más de diez minutos después esta se despertaba de una larga siesta de dos horas. Desperezándose, la rubia bostezó sonoramente. Después de unos segundos de frotarse los ojos, la bandeja llamó su atención.

─Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo llevará esto aquí?

Encogiéndose de hombros la maga levantó la tapa y contempló su cena. Era un plato de carne de ternera simple con patatas picantes al horno. A Natsu le habría gustado, pensó Lucy con amargura. En el silencio de su cabina y mientras engullía con desesperación el contenido del plato Lucy Heartfilia lloró. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida, pero unos golpes en el pecho y un poco de tos histérica solucionaron su problema.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo aun cuando la rubia acabó su comida, y mucho después, cuando la camarera ya se había llevado el plato vacío, mientras dormía. Las lágrimas la ahogaron en sueños, y sin Aquario, Lucy no podía contra ese destino.

Sus sueños se tornaron pesadillas en algún momento, y Heartfilia despertó a la mañana siguiente con la certeza de haberse ahogado en aguas de sangre.

Con la sensación de no haber descansado absolutamente nada la rubia se dirigió al baño de su sección. Necesitaba vaciar la vejiga con urgencia. Por suerte todavía era demasiado temprano como para que ningún otro pasajero estuviera despierto, por lo que el aseo estaba libre y a su disposición. Después de haber aliviado sus necesidades, Lucy se miró al espejo.

Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.

Impresionantes bolsas oscuras se acumulaban bajo sus ojos rojos y opacos, muertos. Su rostro se veía grisáceo y aún había cortes y hematomas decorando cada centímetro de su piel. Los labios que antaño eran rellenos y rojos, ahora estaban hinchados y cuarteados, secos. El resto de su cuerpo no se veía mucho mejor: cubierto de vendas y con bastantes kilos menos, Lucy se veía como un esqueleto, su pelo rubio completamente enmarañado y sin nada de vida.

─¿Así que esto es lo que queda de mí? Mamá, me alegro de que no puedas verme ahora mismo…

 _"_ _Princesa, ¿castigo?"_

─¿Ah?

Con un repentino ¡puff! y un haz de luz momentáneo, Virgo hizo acto de presencia. Su rostro mostraba la frialdad usual, pero en sus ojos había una emoción que hizo que el corazón de Lucy latiera más rápido.

─¿Virgo, qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa débil, haciéndole espacio al espíritu.

─Le traigo un cambio de ropa, princesa, y también útiles de aseo personal, por si los necesita. ─ Después de una pausa añadió─, ¿me castigará por la impertinencia?

Con una gota de sudor escurriéndosele por la sien, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

─No Virgo, no te castigaré. Muchas gracias por la ropa y el resto de cosas, me alegra que pensaras en mí. ─ Con esto la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más elaborada, abrazándola en el proceso.

El espíritu celestial le devolvió el gesto, conmovida por el estado de su portadora. Había pasado por tanto… Pero nunca estaría sola, incluso con su familia lejos, sus espíritus siempre la acompañarían y la amarían. Lucy era perfectamente consciente de este hecho, lo que hizo que abrazara con más fuerza a la de pelo rosa.

─Virgo, de verdad, gracias.

Lágrimas volvieron a correr libres por su rostro, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues unos segundos después una luz cegadora brilló en el habitáculo y tras ella una cálida y familiar mano limpió cualquier rastro de humedad en su rostro.

─No llores por nosotros, princesa. Sabes que nunca te abandonaremos. ─ Esa era la voz profunda de Leo, su espíritu más fuerte. Se encontraba detrás de Virgo, sin mucho espacio en el pequeño baño, pero hacía lo posible para que su maestra estuviera cómoda en su presencia.

─ ¡Leo! ─ La maga celestial se separó de Virgo para lanzarse sobre su león. Loke le devolvió el abrazo encantado, pues no siempre su maestra se lo permitía.

─ ¡Princesaa~! Por fin das muestras de corresponder mi amor, ahora podrem─

─ ¡LUCY KICK! ─ Lucy logró darle una patada a su espíritu más lanzado, y aunque el espacio fuera muy pequeño, la joven maga era elástica. El león se quejó sonoramente, soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo. Aunque la patada no le causara ningún daño, Leo comprendió que algo había cambiado en su ama. Ella no recurría a la violencia con sus espíritus, pues los amaba con toda su alma.

Detrás de la sonrisa fácil y picarona, la mente del líder de los espíritus celestiales iba a mil por hora. Se había enterado del desmembramiento de Fairy Tail, de la pérdida de la llave de Aquarius, e incluso de las muertes provocadas por la liberación del Rey Celestial, pero había algo en su ama que de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Mientras Lucy divagaba sobre lo pervertido e insistente que era el ex miembro de Fairy Tail este le lanzó una mirada a Virgo. La sirvienta comprendió el mensaje al instante, _debo hablar con la princesa a solas_. Con un asentimiento la de pelo rosa desapareció en un haz de luz, deteniendo los desvaríos de la Heartfilia.

─ ¿Ah?, ¿Virgo acaba de cerrar su puerta? ─ Lucy frunció el ceño, no era normal para su espíritu más antiguo el irse sin despedirse. Bueno, por lo menos había dejado la ropa y los artículos de aseo personal en vez de llevárselos de vuelta al mundo celestial.

─Lucy… ─ La maga celestial sintió su corazón saltarse un latido. Hacía mucho tiempo que Loke no la llamaba por su nombre. Años, quizás. Con lentitud la rubia alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que encontró en ellos no le gustó. Los orbes acaramelados de su león estaban más oscurecidos de la cuenta, mostrando una seriedad inusitada. ─ ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

Leo decidió no hacer preguntar innecesarias. Ir al grano parecía la mejor opción en aquel momento, pues no quería que su maestra recordase cosas que no debía. No por ahora.

La maga celestial no comprendió inicialmente la pregunta. Sabía que con esa simple frase el león se lo estaba diciendo todo, pues había mucho fondo detrás. Su cerebro conectó nuevamente con esta revelación, y bajando nuevamente su rostro Lucy permitió que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos; no quería que Leo viera como se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

Con los labios fruncidos meditó la pregunta, le dio vueltas hasta que encontró una respuesta adecuada, le dio forma y buscó las palabras correctas, y sólo entonces decidió responder.

─Yo… seré más fuerte. ─ Dijo, sin dar cabida a cuestionamientos de ningún tipo. Aquello era una dura afirmación, no era una posibilidad o pregunta, para Lucy aquel era el único destino que tenía cabida. ─ Ahora mismo estamos en un tren dirección a Ardelle, y desde allí caminaré hasta el bosque de Aokigahara para entrenar. No sé realmente cuanto tiempo me tomará ni cómo llevaré esto a cabo pero, ¿puedo contar con vosotros?

Al hacer esta pregunta levantó la cara, permitiéndole a Loke ver sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, así como la mirada determinada que le había atraído desde el momento en que la conoció. Con una sonrisa brillante Leo abrazó a Lucy con fuerza.

─Por supuesto, princesa, siempre te apoyaremos en todo lo que nos pidas. No lo olvides. ─ Con un último apretón el león se desvaneció en un haz de luz, dejando a Lucy sola para que pudiera cambiarse.

La Heartfilia, con los ánimos renovados tomó la ropa que Virgo le había proporcionado y se cambió rápidamente, prestándole minuciosa atención al cuidado de sus heridas. Las lavó y desinfectó y después procedió a vendarlas nuevamente. Después, se colocó una camiseta azul de tirantes simple y una falda blanca plisada. Sus botas marrones habían sido reemplazadas por unas negras altas que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, y para compensar el frío que seguramente haría en Ardelle, Lucy remató su atuendo con una sudadera con cierre.

Con una sonrisa se lavó la cara y los dientes, luego trató de peinarse lo mejor que pudo, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su ropa y los artículos de aseo ya habían regresado al mundo celestial.

─Me pregunto si Virgo me regresará ese conjunto, el top era realmente bonito… ─Llevando una mano a donde el tatuaje de Aquario residía, Lucy respiró hondo. ─ Amiga, dame fuerzas.

Con esto abrió la puerta del baño, sólo para encontrarse con una adolescente de aspecto enfadado mirándola con todo el odio del mundo.

─Que es para hoy, rubia tonta. ─ De un empujón la sacó del camino y le cerró la puerta en la cara, sin siquiera ofrecer una disculpa por su mala educación.

─Bueno, algunas cosas no cambian nunca, ¿eh? ─ sonriendo con ironía para sí misma, la joven se dirigió a su cabina, solo para encontrarse con el desayuno servido y una mochila dejada allí por Virgo.

Decidiendo revisarla luego, Lucy dio prioridad a llenar su estómago. Ayer no había comido a gusto y su metabolismo rápido la había dejado con un hambre voraz. Devorando nuevamente su plato, la rubia se permitió disfrutar del desayuno, esta vez sin lágrimas, y del paisaje boscoso que estaban atravesando.

Ardelle se encontraba a apenas tres horas de viaje, y Lucy no podía sino impacientarse por llegar.

* * *

 ** _iii._**

Al parecer el contenido de la mochila de Virgo había resultado muy útil. Era pequeña, pero tenía lo esencial: una botella de agua, una barra de cereales por si le entraba hambre, unos pantalones negros, un juego de gorro y guantes grises de lana y un mapa de la ciudad. La sirvienta realmente pensaba en todo, tal vez debiera recompensarla con un castigo, después de todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la rubia, Lucy no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento.

El tren acababa de dejarla en Ardelle, y las temperaturas eran realmente bajas allí, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño de la estación para ponerse los pantalones, el gorro y los guantes. Una vez abrigada extrajo el mapa del lugar y lo observó detenidamente.

─Veamos… ─ Comentó para sí misma, apoyándose en una pared. ─ Lo primero será buscar una posada para pasar la noche, mmm… ─ Con ojo crítico, Lucy contempló sus posibilidades.

Había tres posadas en la ciudad, dos de las cuales estaban relativamente cerca, en pleno centro de la ciudad, con un montón de tiendas donde encontrar todo lo que necesitaría para su entrenamiento. La tercera era mucho más barata, pero se encontraba en la otra punta del pueblo y Lucy no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir y venir cada vez que quisiera algo del centro.

Con una opción en mente, la rubia se dirigió a la posada más cercana. Estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la estación, y según podía ver, los alrededores estaban llenos de vida. Después de quince minutos de observar la ciudad la maga llegó a su destino, un pequeño hostal de apariencia acogedora. Sin esperar más entró y se dirigió al mostrador, donde un joven no mucho mayor que ella leía el periódico del día.

Al escucharla entrar dejó el periódico sobre su mesa, dirigiendo su vista a la recién llegada.

─Bienvenida a la posada Ibara, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ─ Con una sonrisa cortés el hombre la observó detenidamente, y no sin sorpresa notó que ella era una maga del recientemente desmembrado gremio de Fairy Tail.

─Buenos días. ─ Siempre con buenos modales, Lucy decidió pasar por alto la leve sorpresa que generó en el joven. Un simple vistazo al periódico le confirmó lo que ella ya suponía, las noticias sobre el cese de Fairy Tail ya eran públicas. ─ Desearía una habitación simple para pasar la noche, con desayuno y cena incluidos, si es posible.

─Oh, por supuesto. ─ El joven, que después de una pequeña inspección Lucy decidió, se parecía a Rogue Cheney de Saber, le entregó una serie de papeles y un bolígrafo. ─ Rellene estos papeles y firme al final de la hoja, en el espacio indicado. Serán 15.000 jewels.

A Lucy no le importó realmente el precio; no es que fuese demasiado barato, pero aquel hostal sería el último lugar decente en el que dormiría en mucho tiempo, por lo que mejor disfrutarlo mientras pudiese.

Después de unos minutos la rubia terminó de leer y rellenar los papeles, que entregó al recepcionista junto con el bolígrafo y el dinero acordado.

─Bien, señorita… Heartifilia, ¿verdad? Su habitación es la 35-A. Si desea algo o tiene algún problema puede utilizar la lacrima de comunicación que se encuentra en la mesilla de noche de su habitación. La cena se sirve desde las nueve hasta las once y media, y el desayuno desde las cinco hasta las nueve. Espero que disfrute su estadía en el hostal Ibara.

Con un asentimiento Lucy le dio las gracias, no demasiado interesada en charlas innecesarias, por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente al pasillo de la derecha, el cual indicaba con un pequeño cartel que allí se encontraban las habitaciones desde la 30 hasta la 45.

Su habitación no era demasiado grande, pero era acogedora y la calefacción estaba puesta, dándole una muy agradable temperatura en comparación con el exterior. Las paredes y el suelo estaban enmoquetados con un material suave y granate, que combinado con los muebles de roble y la pequeña cama decorada en motivos color vino, le daban a la estancia un toque otoñal que la rubia se encontró disfrutando.

Ya habían dado las tres, y después de haber comido en el tren Lucy se sentía cansada y con la imperiosa necesidad de una siesta, así que dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, y vestida como estaba se metió en la cama, esperando dormir al menos un par de horas más. Lucy no tarda demasiado en caer rendida y, de nuevo, sus sueños son oscuros y sangrientos.

* * *

 ** _iv._**

La joven rubia despierta un par de horas después, ligeramente más descansada que antes, pero tras otra ronda de pesadillas, el sueño no le había compensado de ninguna forma. Con un suspiro agotado Lucy se arrastró fuera de la cama, todavía tenía cosas que hacer antes de dirigirse al bosque de Aokigahara.

Poniéndose las botas y el resto de complementos para protegerse del frío, Lucy se llevó la mochila a la espalda, cerró la puerta con llave tras comprobar que no se olvidaba nada, y echó a andar por el pasillo mientras mentalmente repasaba las cosas que necesitaba adquirir.

Tras salir al frío invernal característico de Ardelle Lucy se dirigió a un puesto de chocolate caliente, trabajaría mejor con algo que la calentara y a la vez activase su cerebro. Después de pagar por la bebida, la rubia decidió dar una vuelta por la plaza, buscando una librería; había un par de libros que le serían de mucha ayuda.

Después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, al final encontró lo que estaba buscando. La librería era un establecimiento pequeño, pero repleto de libros. Bingo, allí encontraría los libros deseados. Sin demasiadas ganas de ponerse a buscar entre la cantidad de tomos y volúmenes existentes, la maga se dirigió a la dependienta, no quería perder tiempo cuando ya sabía lo que quería.

La dependienta era una mujer de unos sesenta años, con el pelo rojo opaco, un rostro lleno de arrugas y unos ojos negros como los de un cuervo, inteligentes e inquisidores. La primera impresión que le dio a Lucy no fue demasiado buena.

─¿Qué es lo que buscas, niña? ─ La voz de la mujer sacó a Lucy de su ensoñación, obligándola a llevar su vista a una de las esquinas de la tienda, donde la dependienta se hallaba ordenando libros.

─Oh, yo… Esto, estaba buscando un par de libros. _El Taijutsu para las grandes mentes_ e _Iniciación al Take Over,_ ¿dispone de estos tomos?

Ante la pregunta la mujer simplemente alzó una ceja, con un resoplido enfadado, levantó una mano y dos libros volaron contra la rubia, golpeándola en la cabeza.

─¿Es esto lo que buscas, niña? ─ Le preguntó con desdén.

─Sí, vieja, esto es exactamente lo que quería. ─ Lucy decidió prescindir de sus buenos modales, aquella vieja bruja no se los merecía. ─ ¿Cuánto por los dos?

La mujer simplemente la contempló con sus ojos de cuervo y los labios fruncidos. Tras un largo silencio, le hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta.

─Llévatelos, los necesitas más que yo.

Con esto desapareció tras una montaña de libros, dejando a Lucy con un 'gracias' a medio camino en sus labios.

Encogiéndose de hombros la rubia guardó los dos libros en su mochila, dándole un par de sorbos más a su chocolate caliente para después tierra el envase vacío en un contenedor cercano.

─Veamos… ¿Qué más necesito? ─ después de pensarlo detenidamente Lucy se dirigió a diferentes tiendas, en las cuales consiguió ropa de abrigo, calzado adecuado para las montañas, una tienda de campaña y un saco de dormir, una mochila mucho más grande y diversos útiles como una linterna, lácrimas de electricidad de repuesto, un mechero, cerillas, una navaja y comida enlatada. Aquello debería bastarle para pasar el invierno.

Cuando acabó de hacer sus compras la noche había caído, por lo que Lucy se dirigió de nuevo a su hostal. Rei, el gemelo perdido de Rogue Cheney, no se encontraba tras el mostrador, sino una mujer de pelo blanco y mirada fría. De alguna manera le recordó a Angel, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura y la saludó cuando pasó a su lado.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las nueve y media, por lo que la cena ya estaba servida. Sin demasiadas ganas de volver a ver a la chica de mirada fría, la rubia marcó el número de la cocina con su lácrima y pidió que le trajeran la cena a la habitación.

Menos de cinco minutos después, un camarero le trajo una bandeja tapada junto con una botella de agua. Dándole unos cuantos jewels como propina, Lucy se llevó la comida a la cama. Al parecer hoy cenaría sopa de pescado y de postre un coulant de chocolate. Comida caliente para un cuerpo frío.

Mientras cenaba, Lucy se permitió pensar en sus compañeros. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?, ¿dónde se encontrarían? ¿Tendrían frío, como ella? En su mente Gray se reía, quitándose la ropa mientras comentaba orgullosamente que él no pasaba frío. Después una silla le daba en la cabeza, y Natsu le quemaba la ropa mientras se reía. Juvia estaba detrás del tablón de trabajos, mirando la escena sonrojada, pensando quién sabe qué sobre su adorado Gray-sama. Gajeel simplemente echaba más leña al fuego diciéndole a Natsu que si vencía Fullbuster lucharía con él, mientras que Levy lo regañaba por esto.

Mirajane sonreiría como sólo una madre puede, y Laxus los observaría desde el piso de arriba. Entonces Cana lanzaría un barril y el maestro comentaría con Lucy como se estaba haciendo viejo para estas cosas…

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la rubia de su ensoñación. Sin darse cuenta llevaba más de media hora llorando, metida en un mundo de fantasía. Por lo menos había acabado su cena, pero algo le decía que pronto volvería a tener hambre.

Con un suspiro la maga celestial llevó la bandeja a la puerta, donde un camarero se la llevó tras desearle amablemente las buenas noches.

Ha, como si eso fuera posible.

* * *

 ** _v._**

Lucy Heartfilia despertó antes que el sol se alzase, y tomándolo como una señal, salió con emoción dispuesta a darse una larga y merecida ducha y prepararse para su partida. Tras una hora en la bañera, el reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, y para Lucy fue tiempo suficiente para despejarse y relajar sus agarrotados músculos.

La maga se vistió con un conjunto que había comprado el día anterior, unos pantalones blancos hechos de un material mágico que conserva completamente el calor corporal, una camiseta térmica de manga larga, un jersey de lana, unas botas altas negras cómodas y ligeras y una chaqueta también negra, por si nevaba.

Después se dirigió al restaurante del hostal, donde ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Queriendo empezar con fuerzas el día, Lucy se sirvió un chocolate caliente, un par de tostadas y dos piezas de fruta. Nuevamente se encontraba hambrienta, pero no se preocupó, su estado anímico no era demasiado bueno, y probablemente esa fuera la causa.

Al acabar el desayuno volvió a su habitación, donde invocó a Virgo.

─¡Ábrete, puerta de la Doncella: Virgo!

Dicho espíritu apareció en un haz de luz al momento, con su rostro inexpresivo usual.

─¿Hora del castigo, princesa? ─ Le preguntó a Lucy con una seriedad que realmente no sorprendió a su portadora.

─No, Virgo. Necesito que me guardes un par de objetos en el mundo celestial. ─ Con esto Lucy le entrega el saco de dormir, un par de mantas y la tienda de campaña, cubriendo al espíritu en una montaña de cosas.

─Por supuesto, princesa. ¿Necesita algo más?

─No Virgo, puedes marcharte ahora. ─ Le contesta Lucy, cerrando su puerta. ─ Bien, ahora con el resto de cosas…

Dicho esto, empezó a meter todo lo que creía útil en los diferentes compartimentos de su gran mochila. Una compulsión casi animal le hizo guardar la navaja lo más cerca posible, esto es, la funda colgando de su cinturón. Por alguna razón sabía que iba a necesitarla para más que cortar leña o comida.

Tras guardar la linterna, las cerillas, el mechero y las lácrimas, Lucy hizo hueco para la comida en lata y para sus efectos personales. Al final el espacio llegó justo, y a su espalda la maga celestial acabó llevando más de quince kilos.

─Bueno, esto cuenta como entrenamiento, ¿verdad? ─ preguntó a la nada mientras se ponía una bufanda, un gorro y un par de guantes.

Después cargó la mochila, se ajustó las correas para que no le molestase, y con eso salió de la habitación, un extraño calor esparciéndose por sus venas, que al final logró sacarle una sonrisa. Rei volvía a estar en el mostrador, por lo que Lucy aprovechó para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

─Ah, Rei-san, buenos días. ─ le saludó Lucy amablemente mientras le entregaba las llaves.

─Buenos días, Hearfilia-san, ¿desea algo? ─ contestó él mientras colgaba el objeto junto con el resto.

─Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el bosque de Aokigahara, Rei-san.

La rubia lo miró con seriedad, quería saber qué clase de peligros la aguardaban en aquel lugar. Lo había escogido al azar, con un método estúpido, por eso debía asegurarse. De hecho, jamás volvería a decidir su destino en base a lo que un mapamundi giratorio y su dedo dictasen, pensó Lucy con una gotita en la sien.

─Vaya, ¿qué es lo que desea saber?

─Bueno, fauna, flora, condiciones climáticas, terreno, sucesos importantes, ya sabe, cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad. ─ Le dijo la maga, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El hombre la observó críticamente, notando la gran mochila y su vestimenta, percatándose de a dónde quería llegar la joven.

─Mmm, no tendrá demasiados problemas con la fauna, Heartfilia-san. Últimamente los lobos de la zona no han dado ningún problema, es más, al parecer se tiene constancia de que han migrado más al norte, pero se desconocen las razones. En Aokigahara no hay animales más peligrosos, y respecto a la fauna se encontrará con coníferas y flores de invierno. El bosque tiene una extensión bastante grande y mayormente llana, pero debe tener cuidado con la zona de cuevas al pie de la montaña. No se interne demasiado, pues corre el riesgo de perderse. ─ Le explicó, sin entrar en detalle en el tema de las cuevas. Lucy notó esto, pero decidió callar. ─ Somos una zona pequeña y nuestra ciudad no posee ni siquiera un gremio, por lo que no podemos hacer gala de ningún evento importante ni suceso decisivo. Por lo demás, le deseo un buen viaje, y tenga cuidado.

─Gracias por los consejos y la información, Rei-san. Nos vemos.

Lucy salió del hostal, mapa en mano, en dirección al bosque de Aokigahara; su aventura comenzaba ahora.

* * *

 ** _vi._**

Hacía varias horas que Lucy había salido y ni rastro de las cuevas de las que Rei le había hablado. Antes de entrar en el bosque había llamado a Pyxis para asegurarse de que tomaba la dirección correcta, pero llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y ya comenzaba a plantearse el haberse perdido.

La caminata representaba un buen ejercicio, pero comenzaba a cansarse y los quince kilos que llevaba a la espalda no la ayudaban precisamente. Apretando los dientes, Lucy siguió adelante, pues el frío comenzaba a quemar, y la única manera de mantener el calor era seguir moviéndose.

Después de un par de horas más de caminar, la joven maga entró en un estado de semi inconsciencia provocado por el frío, en el cual caminaba por inercia y no por voluntad propia. Sus pasos se volvían pesados y cada vez menos estables, y así Lucy no tardó demasiado en caer rendida sobre el frío suelo cubierto de agujas de pino.

Leo apareció en cuestión de minutos, pues estaba preocupado de no poder sentir la energía vital de su maestra. Con el ceño fruncido la cargó entre sus brazos, con la pesada mochila a la espalda, evidentemente enfadado con la tozudez de su ama. Si lo hubiera llamado antes, ahora no estarían en esa situación.

Para Loke no fue difícil encontrar las cuevas, pues ya se encontraban relativamente cerca de la montaña. Depositando a Lucy en el suelo de la cueva el león trabajó con eficiencia, pues temía por la vida de la joven maga.

Al estar inconsciente, el espíritu tuvo que volver a su mundo a buscar lo que su maestra había guardado allí, pues Virgo no podía abrir su puerta por su cuenta en semejantes condiciones.

Leo montó la tienda con rapidez y metió a su ama dentro de esta, tapada con las mantas y metida a su vez en el saco de dormir. Comprobando que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca, el león salió al bosque para buscar leña, y en cuestión de minutos había vuelto con la suficiente materia prima como para generar un buen fuego.

No usó su magia para encender la hoguera, pues eso drenaría más de la energía de la ya débil Lucy, sino que usó las cerillas y un poco de yesca seca hecha con agujas de pino y pequeñas ramas. Al final, menos de media hora después de encontrar a Lucy inconsciente en el suelo del bosque, Leo se las había arreglado para montarle un campamento seguro y caliente.

Con una sonrisa el ex miembro de Fairy Tail desapareció en un haz de luz.

Lucy despertó un par de horas después, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda y caliente. Lo último que recordaba era caminar y caminar por un bosque interminable y ahora… ¿Dónde estaba? Un rápido análisis de los alrededores le dio la respuesta.

De alguna manera había llegado a las cuevas, montado la tienda de campaña y creado un fuego. Esto sólo podía ser obra de sus espíritus, de Leo más concretamente, al ser el único que podía abrir su puerta a voluntad en cualquier condición.

Lucy sonrió, de no ser por sus espíritus jamás habría llegado tan lejos. No sólo en el bosque, sino en su vida en general, ellos la completaban, la ayudaban cuando nadie más estaba ahí, y esto era lo que Lucy más amaba de ellos, su apoyo incondicional y desmedido, algo por lo que jamás podría pagarles.

Saliendo del saco de dormir Lucy masajeó su estómago. Extraño. Volvía a estar hambrienta.

La rubia sacó de la mochila una lata de alubias y la calentó en la hoguera, comiéndolas unos minutos después, sin esperar a que se calentasen del todo. Una vez acabada la comida, Lucy metió la basura en una bolsa que dejó apartada; cuando volviera a la ciudad tendría que llevarse todos sus residuos.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, la rubia contempló sus posibilidades. Podía salir al frío invernal del bosque de nuevo, o investigar la cueva.

Una sonrisa marca Fairy Tail se apoderó de su rostro.

* * *

 ** _vii._**

Tras horas de exploración la maga se detuvo en un gigantesco claro con iluminación natural que la dejó sin habla; realmente la naturaleza era capaz de cosas impresionantes. La estancia debía de medir más de cien metros cuadrados, y en uno de los laterales había un pequeño lago con aguas templadas que definitivamente usaría mientras se quedase allí.

Lucy hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Virgo que trasladase sus cosas desde la entrada de la cueva a aquel claro.

Contemplando los alrededores la rubia llegó a la conclusión de que era un buen lugar para comenzar su entrenamiento, así que sin demorarse más llamó a quien más ayuda podía proporcionarle en ese aspecto: Capricornio.

─¡Ábrete, puerta de la Cabra: Capricornio!

Con un haz de luz, la figura de una cabra antropomórfica se hizo presente frente a Lucy.

─Buenas tardes, Lucy-sama, entiendo que me ha llamado para que la asista con su entrenamiento, ¿me equivoco? ─ preguntó serio, pero igualmente cordial.

─Así es, me sorprendería que no estuvieses enterado ya, Capricornio. ─ Lucy le sonrió con emoción. ─ Así que… ¿cómo crees que deberíamos empezar?

La cabra la observó detenidamente, repasando las soluciones que había formulado tras enterarse de lo que su maestra quería.

─Bien, lo principal es mejorar su condición física para que su cuerpo sea más fuerte y resistente y, por lo tanto, capaz de contener una mayor cantidad de energía mágica. ─ Explicó Caprico, atento a la reacción de Lucy.

─Oh, entonces iremos por algo más físico esta vez. Bien, ¡comencemos!

Capricornio sonrió ante la determinación de la Heartfilia, le recordaba tanto a su madre… Ambas eran igual de testarudas, y si algo se les metía en la cabeza, no pararían hasta llevarlo a cabo. Más si eso significaba proteger a sus familiares o amigos.

─Lo primero que debe hacer, Lucy-sama, es dar veinte vueltas al claro, a una velocidad constante. Oh, antes, recuerde calentar bien las extremidades y estirar correctamente.

Lucy estaba en una buena forma física, por lo que esas veinte vueltas no le costaron tanto trabajo como cualquiera pudiera pensar. Después de correr, Capricornio la hizo realizar una serie de ejercicios de cardio, como sentadillas, abdominales y flexiones. Luego de un descanso de cinco minutos en los cuales Lucy se hidrató y recobró fuerzas, Virgo trajo pesas del mundo celestial.

Capricornio decidió que Lucy podía comenzar levantando cinco kilos, 10 repeticiones de cada vez. Al final la mandó correr diez vueltas más, y finalmente le explicó unos estiramientos esenciales muy útiles para después del ejercicio.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y mientras Lucy se relajaba en el pequeño lago de aguas termales, Virgo y Leo movieron el campamento al claro. Al acabar se despidieron de su dueña y volvieron al mundo celestial, un tanto cansados después de abrir y cerrar sus puertas a cuenta propia.

Lucy, una vez sola, se perdió en sus pensamientos. De nuevo su mente se internó en aguas peligrosas, preguntándose sobre sus amigos y compañeros de gremio. ¿Qué dirían ellos, si la vieran esforzarse así? Seguramente la animarían, ya podía imaginarse a Cana haciendo apuestas con el resto sobre cuántas flexiones seguidas sería capaz de hacer, o a Natsu y Gray ayudándole con los ejercicios y dándole consejos mientras discutían. Podía escuchar la voz de Erza, mandándoles callar mientras le explicaba la correcta posición al realizar un determinado ejercicio de levantamiento de pesas. Incluso podía ver a Levy, sentada sobre las rocas con un libro en su regazo, animándola como sólo ella sabía.

Oh, dios, Levy, _cuántolaechabademenos._

Las lágrimas y su estómago rugiente la sacaron de nuevo de su mundo de fantasía. Había sido tan real que Lucy comenzaba a replantearse si no tenía algún problema. Su mente racional quería analizar la situación, preguntarse cómo había permitido que eso pasara, pero su lado instintivo, emocional, simplemente la silenció con un gruñido, mientras animaba a Lucy a seguir pensando. Volviendo atrás.

La Heartfilia sólo quería que aquello acabara.

* * *

 ** _vix._**

Acnologia no era un hombre paciente. No, olvidemos esto, Acnologia no _era_ un hombre; no era humano. Acnologia era un dragón que simplemente tomaba una forma más compacta y cómoda cuando le convenía, eso era todo. Que esta forma fuese la de un humano no es que le agradase demasiado, pero así había sido durante mucho tiempo, antes de convertirse en el rey dragón y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Volviendo al tema principal, el dragón del Apocalipsis no destacaba por su tolerancia, mucho menos por su paciencia, él era un ser territorial y como tal no aceptaba que débiles humanos, insectos, se internaran en su territorio como si fueran los reyes de aquel mundo.

Qué equivocados estaban.

Él era el verdadero rey, el más fuerte y temible. No había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente, combatir mano a mano con él, y el pequeño humano que se encontraba en sus tierras no era distinto del resto.

Débil. Una molestia.

Con un gruñido molesto, el dragón con forma humana abrió sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Aquel olor a vainilla y fresas no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Era un olor malditamente familiar que no lograba identificar.

Jamás se había molestado en aprenderse el olor característico de ningún humano, no desde que se había convertido en el rey y sus días de Dragon Slayer se veían tan lejanos, así que para él, que un olor humano le resultara familiar, era ofensivo.

Injuriante.

Levantando sus más de dos metros de altura y ochenta kilos de músculo de la roca donde se encontraba, Acnologia sonrió. Le daba igual quien fuera aquel humano estúpido.

Lo único que importaba es que iba a morir.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les parece? La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con la idea. Y perdonen si hay alguna falta o incoherencia, ya es muy tarde en la madrugada y estoy bastante cansada, así que pasaré a betearlo más a fondo mañana. Se agradecen los reviews y críticas constructivas.

 **En el siguiente capítulo:**

-Lucy continúa su entrenamiento físico.

-Acnologia aparece en escena.

-El Rey Celestial y Capricornio conversan.

-Crime Sorciére investiga en Magnolia.

 **Próximo AU (publicado en español & inglés)**

SCIAMACHY.

Lucy Heartfilia es la típica trabajadora de clase media. Periodista en el corazón, Lucy escribe un blog sobre los criminales más buscados de Fiore a la vez que trabaja como camarera en Fairy Tail. Siempre le atrajo el lado oscuro de la humanidad, y amigo, cuán equivocada estaba al pensar que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba investigando lo que no debería. Acnologia, un veterano de guerra con doble personalidad, debe aceptar la idea de vivir con un monstruo en su interior. Mientras el arrepentimiento y la desesperación lo hunden, una luz lo suficientemente cegadora como para rivalizar con la del sol entra en su vida en la forma de una preciosa pero extraña mujer.

¿Podrá esta luz eliminar al monstruo?

¿O el dragón devorará a la princesa al final?


End file.
